Bolt (Danny Phantom Style)
by TheGoodOldCartoons
Summary: The half ghost, half human superhero: Danny Phantom's mission in life was to protect his sister Jazz and to defeat Vlad Plasmius so he could reunite with his parents and save the world. Little does he know that his whole entire life that he believes to be real is actually just a TV show, one day when he takes his first steps offset... Everything Changes!
1. The Beginning

**_I do not own danny phantom or bolt_**

* * *

**_The beginning._**

It was 1990, April the first. On this particular day a new someone was entering the world at Amity Parks hospital, in room 504.

"Come on Mrs. Fenton, one more big push!" yelled the doctor who was there for the delivery. Mrs. Fenton or Maddie Fenton did as he said and gave one more push crunching her eyes tight.

And also probably breaking most of the bones in Mr Fenton's hand as she squeezed it. But Jack didn't care, cuz right when he heard their baby's first cry... he couldn't stop smiling.

"It's a boy!" the doctor said is he held up their new son. Jack looked over at his wife to see her with a happy but very tired face.

"I'm going to go get Jasmine, she's going to love this!" Jack called out as he jumped up and ran out of the room to get their daughter.

It only took one minute for the family to be welcoming in their newest member.

A two year old Jazz Fenton looked down at her baby brother who had a patch of black hair and icy blue eyes that were taking in their surroundings.

"He's so small," she said in a quiet voice pushing her long orange hair behind her ear.

Maddie and Jack shared a happy look at seeing their two children meeting for the very first time. "What should we name him?" Jack asked.

Maddie stare down at her new youngest child in concentration of trying to find a good name that would fit him. "How about Daniel?"

Jack made a face at the name and started thinking it over. But before he could give his opinion Jazz gave her own.

"I like it."

"And we can call him Danny for short." Maddie replied as she smiled at her daughter for liking her idea.

"Danny Fenton... it has a nice ring to it."

Jazz said as she looked back down at her brother.

Jack was about to explain how he thought the name was dumb until he looked upon the happy faces of his wife and daughter and decided against it.

"Welcome to the world son." he said wondering about what his little boy's future would be like.

If only he knew of the crazy ride his son would have.


	2. 14 years later

**_I do not own danny phantom or bolt._**

**_Fun fact in Bolt, Penny's mom is played by Grey Delisle._**

**_Who we all know plays as our favorite Ultra recyclo vegetarian, Jewish, goth girl Sam Manson in Danny Phantom._**

* * *

**_14 years later_****_._**

A phone was going off until it was answed by a 16 year old Jazz Fenton wearing a aqua headband in her long orange hair that reaches down to her hips. She wore a black long-sleeve v-neck shirt, with aqua pants, and a pair of simple black flats.

"Hello?"

"Jazz, we don't have much time!" a frantic voice answered on the other line.

"Dad?"

Jack held the phone closer as he hid with Maddie in the emergency ops center, they had the full house on lockdown after they discovered that their worst enemy was coming.

"Something's came up while we were working honey, we're not going to be home for a while..."

It was just a regular day for Jazz, she was at the park almost every Friday studying her psychology books.

She thought that today would be no different, until she got this call.

"I don't understand."

"You can't come back to the house Jasmine..., okay?" her mother's voice was now on the phone and she could hear the heavy sadness in it.

"What's happening!?" she asked in a worried tone.

"It's okay you won't be alone." Her father's voice replied back.

"You have Danny."

3 Years ago the youngest member of the Fenton Family, Danny Fenton got in an accident with his parents invention: A Ghost Portal.

The accident made him a half ghost, but unfortunately he couldn't turn himself back to a human. So his parents would always be working on a cure for him as he would usually stay in the house away from people who would hurt him.

But right when his parents found out that their nightmare was just beginning, they told him everything and sent him out of the house to go look for Jazz so they could protect each other.

Danny then stepped out of the shadows behind Jazz. Showing off his snow white hair and glowing green eyes. He was also wearing a black and white jumpsuit with his symbol on it.

"I can protect you now Jazz!" He said as his sister stood up from the bench she was sitting on.

* * *

**_*_****_Da_****_nny Phantom*_**

**_Time Skip._**

Both Danny And Jazz ran out onto a roof of a building, when they got to the side of it Jazz took out a pair of spy binoculars that allowed you to hear what you were watching with them.

She then looked into the neighboring building through them and saw two guys in white suits and sunglasses watching a hologram of their boss, the man who was responsible for taking away their parents.

"There he is Vlad Masters, AKA Plasmius." She said as she handed Danny the binoculars so he could get a look too.

"He is seriously one crazed up Fruit Loop." he growled under his breath.

Back in the room with the two men and their boss, one asked as he raised his eye brows. "Any luck getting our guests to spill their guts?"

Their boss Vlad Masters was half ghost too, thanks to a failed experiment of the first ghost portal which he blamed on both Maddie and Jack since they were working on it together in their college years.

Right now he was in his human form with long silver hair that was tied in a ponytail with a goatee and dark blue shadowy eyes.

"Oh their guts will spill one way or another." He said as he moved out of the way to show Jack and Maddie bound to chairs.

Both Jack and Maddie glared at him, "never!" Jack bellowed. "We'll never talk!"

Jazz gasped as she was now the one watching through the binoculars, "mom, dad!"

Danny put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Don't worry Jazz, we'll get them back."

"You both are really beginning to irk me, I am irked, and that will not do."

He then transformed into his ghost form, his hair turned black and was pointed in a u shape. His skin changed into a light blue and he wore a white suit with a cape and black gloves and boots.

He then turned to the camera showing his red pupiless eyes. "Has the package arrived? I think it will make them a bit more... communicative."

"We're sending an agent to pick it up."

Vlad then smiled showing off his pointed teeth that made him look a little bit like a vampire. "Gorgeous! Have him bring it to me on the first flight."

And with that the hologram disappeared leaving the two men in the room.

"Did you send him in?"

"Yes, he should have the package in one hour."

Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off, he looked to the skies and saw Skulker coming at them weapons blazing.

"Jazz don't look now, but I think I know who their agent is!" he yelled as he grabbed onto Jazz and phased them down through the building to escape a missile that was just fired at them.

Skulker gave chase and locked on to Danny's ghost core with his radar that led him into an alleyway.

Right when he landed however he was attacked from the behind with a ghost ray. He turned around and glared at Danny who gave him a challenging look.

"Well, well, well Skulker, never thought you would join up with Vlad."

Skulker's glare then turned into his signature evil grin. "Well ghost boy, Vlad has been supplying me with weapons and equipment that help make my hunting a little more interesting."

Yet again Skulker was attacked from the back as Jazz hit him with a Fenton-bazooka, due to the force of the blast it fired him into the alleyway's wall destroying his suit circuits.

As the suit slumped to the ground, Danny tied him up in some anti-ghost proof ropes that he couldn't phase through even if he could move.

"Alright enough's enough..." Danny said.

"Where's Vlad?" Jazz asked pointing accusingly at him.

"I'm not talking to you, and you can't make me!"

Next thing he knew, he was being dangled off a bridge over the ocean.

"Bolivia!, Bolivia!, Vlad's in Boliva!"

Skulker closed his eyes in defeat as he cried out.

"Near Lake Rogaguado!"

Jazz shook her head at the answer they received. "Lake Rogaguado!, I should've known."

Suddenly she heard helicopters and looked up to see the guys in white, who were working for Vlad coming right for them.

"Come on Danny lets go!"

Danny threw Skulker into a dump truck that was driving by as Jazz got out her scooter and put on her helmet.

Even though Danny had ghost powers he was still figuring a lot of them out. But though he couldn't fly high he could still fly a little bit over the ground.

Jazz raced off with Danny following closely as they made their way through all the rushing cars.

"Bolivia." Jazz's helmet then glowed as it showed a flight schedule to the location they needed to go. "There's a flight leaving in 10 minutes."

The helicopters then flew right over top of Danny and Jazz and lowered to the ground a little, suddenly men on motorcycles dropped down from them in pursuit.

As the men were getting there guns ready to fire, Danny grabbed onto Jazz's scooter and pulled to the right, phasing them through a wall.

Two of the men phased through as well using their ghost equipment, but the others who didn't got quite a headache.

When they made it back on the road, one of the bad guys rode right up next to them with a bomb in his hand.

When it started counting down he threw it into the next intersection where it landed on a gas truck that was driving next to a school bus.

"Danny go take care of the bomb, I'll take care of these guys!" Jazz called out knowing that innocent lives were at stake.

Nodding his head and getting on a determined look, Danny let go of Jazz and flew over towards the bomb.

She watched her brother until she noticed the man who threw the bomb in the first place had a taser in his hands and was about to hit her with it, she quickly slowed down and out of the way, making him hit his partner that was riding next to her on the other side instead.

When Danny finally caught up with the truck he took the bomb from it, then realized that one of helicopters from before was following him.

He quickly got off from the road and landed on the subway making foot dents in the roof, surprising a woman sitting in that particular spot.

Danny started running across but stopped and turn around to face the helicopter that was still chasing him down, he then fired ghost rays from his eyes at the helicopter's control panel making it lose control and crashing.

**BOOM!**

But from the smoke emerged another helicopter hot on his trail, and just like before a man drop down from it on a motorcycle.

The man fired missiles from it, but Danny escaped by jumping off the subway. He saw Jazz on the road dodging every attack of her pursuer and started making his way over to help her.

But the helicopter from before pulled up out of nowhere and got in his way.

"You really think that's going to stop me!" he taunted.

He gripped tightly onto the bomb and jumped over the helicopter in slow motion.

The ground cracked a little where he landed on the other side as time moved in a regular speed once again. As he started making his way towards Jazz, the pilot in the helicopter watched him in astonishment...

That was until he realized that the missile that was after Danny was now coming straight at him.

**BOOM!**

The force from the explosion was so great that miles and miles away a plastic nasty burger cup was knocked over from it.

The bad guy who was still after Jazz was just about to grab her until he felt something with him on his motorcycle, he looked and found out that, that something was Danny grinning at him.

"Hope you like your new hat!" Danny said as he jumped off.

The bad guy was confused at first, but that's when he realized that he did feel something on top of his head, he reached up and saw that it was the bomb.

He shrugged his shoulders and threw it up in the air only for it to latch onto another helicopter that was juat flying above and explode.

**BOOM****!**

After witnessing his own mistake he accidentally tased himself, thus making him fall off of his own motorcycle.

Danny flew up next to Jazz as they both laughed at getting away without a scratch.

"Good job little brother."

"Not too bad yourself Jazz."

Jazz smiled at his compliment, up ahead they saw a sign that showed them where the airport was, they turned to the direction it was pointing to only be met with an ugly surprise.

"Uh oh!" Jazz slowed down then parked her scooter as an army of helicopters, cars, and motorcycles headed towards them.

Danny only landed on the ground and gave the army an unimpressed look.

"Just cover your ears Jazz, I've got this."

Standing protectively in front of his sister, his right foot stepped forward and his left foot stepped back.

Then he took a deep breath and unleashed his ghostly wail! It was so strong that it sent the entire guys in white unit up in the air.

After the whole chaos was over Jazz smiled at Danny surveilling over the destruction to make sure that he took care of all of them. "Okay take it easy."

Digging through her bag, she pulled out a camera she kept with her at all times.

She pulled Danny close to her so as to capture both of them. "Mission accomplished!" she said and smiled at the camera while Danny kept a straight and serious face.

The photo came out and as she was looking it over they both started walking through the the mess of a failed kidnapping.

"Thats a keeper!" Jazz explained happy that she got another perfect photo of them.

"Be careful Jazz I don't think I got them all." Danny said as he kept looking all around them to make sure no one would jump out at them.

"Hey it's okay tough guy, you got them all." Jazz said wrapping her arm around him. "Come on, how about I call the Fenton RV over and we can get some rest from this long day?"

"But what about the plane?" Danny asked stepping over one of the bad guys not noticing that he was breathing.

"We can catch it tomorrow." Jazz reassured him just as the Fenton RV pulled up.

"Don't worry Danny, you saved the day again."


	3. Boom mic

**_I do not own Danny Phantom or Bolt._**

* * *

**_Boom mic_**

When Danny and Jazz climbed into the vehicle, Danny immediately went to the control panel to put it in lock-down mode to which the windows were covered, the doors wouldn't budge and no sound could come in or out.

Just to make sure that no ghosts or humans would come in after them, better safe than sorry is what Danny always went with, but of course he was always overly protective of Jazz ever since their parents were taken.

But what he didn't know was that all that they've been through today was just an act... literally.

A bell sounded off notifying everyone that the scene was done with.

"All right. Good job, let's strike the scene." One of the crew members said as the stage and setting crew came out to clean up the mess of fake and lightweight cars, helicopters, and motorcycles. And all the stunt people who played as the guys in white dusted themselves off.

"We're gonna need a cable guard on set for that move tomorrow."

"Yeah, all right."

The sound and camera crew, and some of the actors talked as they walked down the hallway to the watching room, where the director was looking over the scene they just finished.

There in front of the main screen was the director of the TV show Danny Phantom. (I'm not saying it's Butch Hartman because he is the real director of Danny Phantom, nor giving the guy a name, in Bolt they just called him the director, so...)

He and two co-directors were at the part where Danny and Jazz turned in the direction of the airport, only to be stopped by the army of guys in white coming right at them. On the screen they could hear Danny telling Jazz to cover her ears.

But right when he was about to step forward they paused the video because a boom mike was spotted in the corner. Collective gasps could be heard through out the room.

"Boom mike!" Yelled the director.

"We got a boom mike."; "It's a boom mike." Exclaimed the two other viewers with him.

The man in charge of said boom mike quickly lowered it so no one would see it as he hid behind the others.

"That's sloppy. The kid could have seen that, he could have seen that!" The director yelled again as he looked at the screen in annoyance.

"Uh... Who cares if the kid sees a boom mike?" a new voice asked.

Feeling insulted by the question, the director slowly got up from his chair.

"Forgive me for answering a question with a question," he then turned to face a small woman in a lavender business suit looking to be unimpressed with the whole ordeal. "But who are you?"

"Connie Parker, from the network." she answered.

(If you don't know who that is just look up her first name in Danny Phantom characters, you'll find her. And I promise this is the last annoying note you're going to see.)

"Of course." The the director said, more annoyed then before.

"Let me ask you, Connie from the network." He then pointed to a camera with Danny leaping over one of his enemies, Technus. "What do you see here?"

"Uh... Danny."

"Danny she says." the director said in a sad and mocking tone.

"Oh. Connie. Poor, poor, Connie."

"Am I missing something?" Connie asked, confused with the whole situation.

"You're missing everything, Connie." the director answered as he sat down backwards in the chair that was still facing the screen.

"You see Danny." he then started to roll closer to her in the chair. "I see a boy who believes with every molecule of his being, every molecule!"

He then stopped right in front of her, "that his whole family is in mortal danger." He then pointed back to the camera with Danny and Jazz.

"I see a depth of emotion on his face the likes of which has never been captured on screen before! Never, Connie from the network!" He slammed his hands on the back of the chair as he turned back at Connie who had a concerned look.

"We jump through hoops to make sure that Danny believes everything is real." he explained some more as he got up from the chair once again.

Hearing this Connie spoke up, "wait so you mean that you pretty much hypnotized this child for years just for your show?!"

One of the co-directors stepped up to her shaking his head. "No we didn't hypnotize him, this is sort of like a science project we've been working on, we think that if the actors truly believe everything that is going on is real, then they will act better than just any good actor."

Then another co-director walked over to explain some more. "The Fentons were kind of in a rough spot until we came to them with this theory, and they agreed to help out by starring in our show with their kids. Even though Jazz was too old, Danny was just the right age to where we could start."

"That's why we don't miss marks, its why we don't re shoot," the head director then jumped in to the conversation as well. "And it's why we most certainly do not let the kid see boom mikes!"

He then took a heavy breath from his outburst as he dramatically looked at the screen with Danny staring right at the camera not knowing it was even there.

"Because Connie from the network, if the boy believes it, the audience believes it."

"Wow... Okay." Connie said as she picked up a bobble-head of Danny that was sitting on one of the monitors. "You want reality? Here you go chief, the shows too predictable."

Her tone then changed from surprised to serious as she got down to why she was even there in the first place. "The girl's in danger, the ghost kid saves her from the other creepy ghost old guy, we get it."

There's always a happy ending." she said, "And our focus groups tell us 18-to-35- year-olds are unhappy."

She then flicked the head so it would bounce side from side. "They're not happy with happy."

The director stopped looking at the screen and turned towards her with a shocked look as she kept talking.

"So maybe you should, I don't know, spend a little less time worrying about the kid's method acting and more time figuring out how to stop 20 year olds in Topeka from changing the channel."

She then made her way to the door throwing the bobble-head for one of the crew members to catch before it hit the floor.

"Because if you lose so much as half a rating point, so help me I will fire everyone in this room, starting with you." she was about to close the door before she said one last thing.

"How's that for real?" and with that, she slammed the door closed.


	4. Protecting Jazz

**_I do not own Danny Phantom or Bolt._**

* * *

**_Protecting Jazz_**

"There. Perfect."

After putting up the newest picture to join in the enormous collection of all the others they had taken after every episode, Jazz turned to her brother who was at the computer.

"You saved me again, Danny."

The only reply she got from him was a grunt as he used the security cameras outside to look at their surroundings, not knowing that what he was seeing was fake, and that they were really just in the stage set area.

"Danny it's okay, there are no more bad guys." she said trying to get him to relax.

"Just because they're not right outside the RV, doesn't mean that they're not out there looking for us." he threw over his shoulder as his eyes never left the screen.

But Jazz was not about to give up.

"Hey Danny are you hungry?" she asked as she got a plate and some bread out, she then pick up the peanut butter jar, only to have it slip out of her hands and land on the ground.

It didn't break however, but it did make Danny turn his head to glare at the jar for making him think that it was someone coming in to attack them.

Jazz sighed when he again, turned back to the screen.

"You got them all Danny no one's gonna hurt us."

_"Grunt"_

Jazz started to look around the RV to see if she could use something to get his attention.

"Hey Danny could you come here for a minute?"

Nothing.

"You know, I think we can get the TV hooked up to so we can watch something?"

No reply.

"Yeah, there's probably nothing on anyway..." Jazz mumbled, staring down at her feet in thought.

Looking around some more in the RV, she saw two controllers hooked up to another computer. She grinned knowing exactly what game it was... one of Danny's favorites.

"Well, why don't we play a little bit of... doom!" She yelled turning on the game, with the volume turned up so that he could hear it loud and clear.

That seemed to have worked as he turned to her and the game, but not a second later he shook his head and went right back to looking at the cameras.

Seeing that her plan didn't work she put down the controller she was holding feeling sad and concerned.

Her bother really did change, he used to be a shy, clumsy, and laid-back kid. True he was overprotective back then too, but now it was amped up to a thousand.

She remembered exactly when this all started too, even though her parents were scientists they still couldn't find a job and most of the labs didn't even want to employ them for their theories.

Not to mention they were running low on money and got threatened by the bank that their home would be taken away.

That is until the director of the show found them, he told them about his theory and asked if they would like to help them, he also threw in the fact that they would get paid very well.

Her parents seeing as they really needed this took the opportunity, at first the film directors pretty much made it to where Danny believed that he did turn into a half ghost by just dying his hair permanent white.

And giving him green contacts, that they would change whenever he needed now ones, after he woke up from the _'ghost portal' _which was really just a hole in the wall that sprayed knockout gas at him.

Jazz was too young at the time to understand all that, but when she got older and started studying to become a psychologist she figure it out on how bad this all was for him.

But she couldn't say anything to her parents, they worried enough about him as it was and would probably quit and then be back on the streets again.

Suddenly her phone went off bringing her out of her thoughts, Jazz knew exactly who it was without even looking, she then went over to the control panels and unlocked the door.

Danny head it go off too and quickly jumped up and ran to the door blocking it so she couldn't leave.

Jazz sighed, feeling more sad than ever knowing that she'd have to leave her brother until tomorrow for the next episode.

"Oh, Danny... you know I have to go..." She said softly as she walked over to him for the door.

"No, just stay here where I know you're safe." Danny said with a pleading look.

She stopped right in front of him. "Danny remember what mom and dad said, sometimes Vlad might try to use us against each other and we can't let that happen like it almost did the last time."

Danny remember that, it was one of his worst memories ever. But he still didn't want Jazz to go, he was always worried for her, even when she was with him.

But she always came back and sometimes with more supplies that they needed like food and medicine.

"Well... where you going to stay?" he asked.

She smiled knowing that she got him to listen to her again. "Just at a little hotel that we passed by on the interstate."

After thinking it over a little bit, Danny slowly moved away from the door and hugged Jazz before she left.

"You do have the Fenton phones right?" he asked.

She smiled while patting his back, "of course I do, I always have them on."

He let go of her but tried on his best puppy dog eyes so that Jazz would maybe change her mind about leaving.

She looked away however, trying not to fall for them. "Come on little brother, I'll be just fine." She open the door to leave but before she did, she gave him one last hug.

"I love you Danny."

"I love you too sis..."

Then she left, leaving Danny to stare at the door. Hoping and praying that she would not run into any trouble.

Jazz was standing outside of the RV staring at the door as well, wishing that her brother didn't have to stay here just for the sake of an experiment.

She was again brought out of her thoughts when she heard her agent walk out from the front of the RV.

"There she is. My little superstar!"

He then walk closer with Jazz's group of makeup artist behind him. Jazz and Danny's parents, Jack and Maddie were also there too.

"Let's get to that Teen Vogue cover shoot." her agent said as he got on his phone.

Taking one last look at the door, Jazz decided that she might as well give it a try for her brother.

"Mom, Dad, I wanna take Danny home this weekend."

Jack and Maddie were shocked and looked over at each other, then turn towards Jazz with sad faces, they loved Danny, they really did, and they really missed him very much.

But they knew that they couldn't take him home or go see him, then the whole entire experiment would be all worth nothing and they'd get fired.

"Well, honey-", Maddie started to say but was quickly cut off by Jazz's Agent.

"That'd be nice. That'd would be great. That would. A brother and sister, nothing better than that." he said as he chuckled a little bit.

Jazz gave her parents a confused look at his comment. "So I can bring Danny home?" she asked.

The agent had his back to her which was probably a good thing so that she wouldn't slap him for the annoyed look he gave at her question, but he quickly put on a happy-go-lucky smile and turned around to face her.

"As your friend I'd say, _"Yes absolutely,"_

But then his smile disappeared as he put on a little more of serious and sad look.

"But as your agent, I have to remind you that this is Danny's world." he exclaimed as he motioned the whole stage area.

His happy-go-lucky fake smile was back on his face, "He has to stay right here. Okay, Lets go."

"But he never gets to be a real kid." Jazz said trying more to find a way for her brother to come with them.

"And it would only be for the weekend, and I just want-" But just like her parents, the agent cut her off.

"Well, you know what? It's a fair question."

He leaned down a little since he was a bit taller than her.

"Let's do this, let's put a pin in it. Boop! Pin in." He said as he made a motion of pausing the conversation and winked at her. "There you go. Now, let's let that hang there a bit, and then we'll address that when we've thought things through."

He then stood up straight as he questioned around the room.

"Okay? Good enough for everybody? Smiles all around?"

Getting no answer he gently pulled her forward a little bit on her shoulder. "Let's get out of here. Come on."

"I don't need to think it through, I want to take Danny home." Jazz said.

The agent again chuckled, "Look at this face. I have a little girl at home, love of my life. I would do anything for her, and I would trade her for you in a heartbeat."

Jazz and her parents both stared at him.

"Ture story." he stated.

Seeing as they weren't really believing him, he changed the subject. "That reminds me, we need to be going over to the wardrobe. Clip-cilp, let's go."

"But..."

Before Jazz could argue back, the crowd of makeup artist surrounded her, and started dragging her with them to the said wardrobe room.

Jack and Maddie gave each other sad looks once again and looked at the RV one last time before following them outside of the stage area with the gate closing behind them.

* * *

**_In A Breakroom Somewhere Else._**

"All right, I have to admit that last stunt was kinda painful." said the actor who played as Skulker, took off his costume to reveal a very normal and non ghostly man.

"Yeah, but you did so well hun." An actress said who played as Ember, another one of Danny's enemies, entered in the room with him, kissing his cheek.

A lot of the actors who played as Danny's enemies and some of his allies were all in the breakroom, even though they weren't in today's episode, they all went to the studio to rehearse for their next scenes.

The newest actor who played as one of the guys in white, was hanging out with the couple that played as Freakshow and Lydia his ghost hinchman, over by the many tables that were set up in there.

"So that kid thinks that all of this, the whole entire TV show, is real?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, your new. The kid never leaves the set, it's unbelievable." Freakshow answered.

"If you asked me, if Danny was our kid we would have never agreed to let them brainwash him like that, I know that his parents were in a rough spot but still." Lydia added as she joined the conversation.

She looked down in sadness at her hands as her husband placed his own hands over hers feeling sad as well.

Another actress who played as Desire, walked over to Ember and Skulker.

"What's the matter with them?" she asked pointing over to Freakshow and Lydia.

Both Ember and Skulker cringed at the question.

"Well... you see they both been trying to have a kid for a while... but they found out that they both couldn't, because they..." Ember tried to explain in a whisper.

"Oh...", was all that Desire said now feeling down as well.

A lot of the actors and actresses didn't like the thought of Danny being tricked into thinking this was all real, but they had no choice, it was either go along with it or hit the road.

And trust me when an actor or anyone who works in the movie industry gets fired from just a TV show, their career goes down the drain.

* * *

**_Back at the RV._**

Danny stayed up for quite a while but was now starting to feel the effect of sleep coming over him, after he had just finished eating.

Deciding on getting some sleep so to have a lot of energy tomorrow, he got ready for bed. He knew that if Jazz was in trouble, she would press the distress button on the Fenton phones that give off an alarm to wake him up, as they were right in his ears, so he could come to her rescue.

After folding out the back seat into a bed, he got some blankets and pillows out of the supply cabinet and got settled in.

Before he fully joined the world of sleep, he muttered one last thing, a promise.

"I'll never let them get you Jazz."


	5. Cliffhanger

**_I do not own Danny Phantom or Bolt._**

* * *

**_Cliffhanger_**

It was a new day, a new mission for Danny and Jazz as they ran through the jungle.

They arrived at Bolivia moments ago in search for Vlad and found out where one of his many hideouts were.

One in particular had Vlad's super-computer, by using it they could find out where Vlad was keeping their parents and what his plans for the world were so they could stop him.

They stopped running right at the entrance to the lab, hiding behind some bushes that were nearby.

But of course since Danny thought this was all real, he didn't know that they were being followed and recorded by the camera crew.

"You ready, Danny?" asked Jazz.

"I was born ready." Danny answered.

Back in the monitor room the director was supervising the cameras and giving off marks for the actors and special effects.

On the screen he could see Danny face full of determination. "Let's move you now to camera 3.

When he got the footage he wanted from camera three, he readied for them to go on camera 4.

"Ready 4... Go 4!"

The screen then changed to Danny and Jazz running over to the loading truck that would help them to get inside unnoticed.

Thanks to special effects it looked like Danny phased both him and Jazz into the truck. It's amazing what they can do in the movies to make you think it's real.

Once they were inside the director gave the signal for the driver to go in.

Now the scene changed to a hallway that was leading to the supercomputer, but it was heavily guarded by The Guys In White. One of the guards had a little smudge on his helmet so a crew member came to wipe it off real quick.

"Thanks, Larry." The actor whispered now having a much more clear view of what was going on.

On a radio the director was giving the camera and special effects crew onset directions.

_*"All right, Scooter."*_ The man in charge of the camera turned towards a vent with bars to serve as more security, only they were fake.

_*"Find the grate._ _Ready on the hollowgram bars."*_ Our two heroes were crawling their way through the vent with Danny in the lead when they came upon the bars.

As he was about to put his hands on the two directly in front of him to turn them intangible, the man in charge of the holograms pressed a button making it look like Danny had really done it by using his ghost powers.

Climbing out of the vent Danny and Jazz got close to the wall with the camera tracking their every move. They slowly peered around the corner to look at their situation.

"There it is... Vlad's supercomputer, if we can access it we'll finally learn where they're keeping mom and dad and what that Crazy Fruit Loop is up to." Jazz explained as she pulled out a penny from her pocket.

Giving a signal to Danny of what the plan was he turned invisible (or at least he thinks he did) and went around the other way.

Jazz rolled the penny out into the hallway for one of the guards to notice and pick up, but while he was distracted, Danny sneaked attacked all the other guards by kicking them out of view.

But offset they all landed on cushions, as the crew numbers started to get ready for another special effects scene.

"The weapon's cold." One of them said as a signal for the man who had a controller to a gun that the distracted guard was armed with.

"Ice eyes time." He spoke through the headset as a signal for the guard to quickly drop the penny and turn around towards Danny who was standing behind him.

He aimed his gun right at him waiting for him to make his move. But Danny only crossed his arms and shook his head.

"You know buddy, you look a little overworked," suddenly Danny's eyes started to grow an icy blue. "How about you cool off!"

And with that, he used his ice powers to freeze the man's gun with his eyes. Not knowing of course that this was all just the power of special effects again, as the man holding the controller to the weapon made it freeze at the director's command.

The guard gave a surprise cry and droped the weapon only to look up in time to see Danny waving at him before he knocked him out.

Sitting at the computer with no idea what was happening outside, was a hinchman working on some codes.

But behind the chair you could see a white gloved hand slowly move its way towards the muscle between his shoulder and neck, the hand than quickly gave a swift karate chop, knocking him out.

"Nice move." Jazz commented as Danny dumped the man out of the chair for her to sit in front of the computer so she could use it.

She started typing away at the computer to see if they could get into its secret files, when suddenly it went off along with all the other lights in the building.

The ceiling then opened up for them to see Vlad and a helicopter shining a light on them carrying the top of something.

"Such devotion. It brings tears to my eyes." Vlad said in a taunting voice.

"Vlad!" they both cried out with matching faces of anger.

Vlad only smiled evilly as he turned into his ghost form showing off his fangs and red eyes. "Your parents discoveries could be of great use to my organization."

Vlad stressed out the word organization as he made direct eye contact with Jazz. "I'm sure they'll be more accommodating now that I've got their little princess!"

Suddenly the chair Jazz was sitting on jerked to the center of the room where the bottom half of a container raised up trapping her in. It was a trap all along!

"Danny!" was the last thing Jazz cried out before the helicopter revealed that it was carrying the top half of the container with Vlad's symbol on it, closing her in.

Leaving Danny only a second to see her terrified face.

Before Danny could even do anything to help, the helicopter started to fly away with his sister and Vlad flying right beside it.

"World domination is within my grasp!" Vlad yelled as he started to laugh maniacally.

Danny quickly snapped out of his shock and was about to try and go after them... only to be stopped by a pair of strong hands grabbing onto his shoulders.

"What the...! What are you-!?"

He turned around and saw a man in a full bodysuit that would protect him from getting injured. Danny was just about to fight the man, until another one came and grabbed onto his arm that was pulled back for the first punch.

The other man quickly grabbed onto his other arm. Danny tried with all his might to break out of their hold as they quickly dragged him out of the computer lab.

Back in the camera room the director along with Connie watched what had just took place. The director turned to Connie with a smug little grin. "How did your focus groups feel about cliffhangers?"

He then motioned to the screen still wearing his grin. "You asked for unhappy 18 to 25 year olds, I give you unhappy 18 to 25 year olds."

But right when he thought that everything was going according to his plan, a voice came from the screen snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Danny! It's okay, Danny I'm fine." It was Jazz, they watched as she ran towards the men that were dragging Danny off.

The director took immediate action knowing that if Danny saw her free, everything he had worked for would be ruined.

_"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Guards, stop her!"*_ He quickly commanded over the small radio that linked-up to the helmets of the actors in the hallway watching Danny being taken.

Seeing that Jazz was just about to intervene, they quickly blocked her way.

"Danny!" she cried out, but soon realized he couldn't hear her since he was too busy struggling against his captors.

She tried to get around but no matter what, the guards wouldn't let her. "Listen to him. He needs to know I'm okay."

"Nope, you're not okay." A new voice said, she turned around to find out that it was her agent.

"You've been kidnapped by the fiendish Vlad plasmius, at least that's what he needs to think, but just imagine, close your eyes and imagine how excited he'll be when he saves you tomorrow. Okay?"

Even though her agent just explained why she couldn't go see Danny, she still went against it. He was her little brother, she couldn't let this happen, it was crazy!

"But he's gonna be freaking out all night." she said. "Please, just let me..."

Before she could say any more, her agent interrupted her by pointing behind her ear. "What... Wait a second, what's that behind your ear?"

He then grabbed something out from behind it. "Is that a..."

He then held up what it was, which turned out to be nothing but air, even before he said it Jazz knew what he was about to do.

"Yes it is, it's a pin. Let's do this, let's take the pin and put it in this conversation. Boop!" He said as he made a motion that he did just that, once again he was using this excuse to avoid listening to her.

"And we will not take it down, no ma'am, until this matter is resolved."

Jazz wasn't about to give up that easy though. "But I just..."

"Oh do you know what that reminds me of?" Her agent questioned, once again stopping her. "The DVD release junket."

At that moment Jazz's dressing crew again came and started dragging her out of the room with her parents following behind giving each other sad and concerned looks for their son.

"I want to go with a modern look, something that says, I am 16, and I'm fine with that." One of the members bickered well he started picking at her hair.

"All right, okay. Let's give her some air. Let's not crowd the talent."

* * *

**(Back at the Fenton RV)**

When the two men dragging Danny finally made it to the RV, they quickly opened the door and threw him in locking the door from the outside with a key.

"You know this really feels wrong Dave." One of them said.

"Yeah I know, but the director said he would fire us if we didn't do it." He replied back with guilt.

Inside the RV, Danny got up from the couch that he landed on and started to pound on the door demanding for them to set him free.

"I need to find Jazz! Let me go!" He cried out with each hit. He was about to use his ghost powers to try and escape, when he remembered that he couldn't thanks to his parents making the RV ghost proof.

He looked around the RV for another way out, knowing that they must have locked him in from the outside since he heard a soft click coming from the door. That's when he remembered the security panels!

_If they locked it out there, I can just unlock it from in here. _He thought with a winning grin.

"Hey Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"I just thought of something..."

Dave gave him a confused look as they stood just outside the door, keeping watch to make sure Danny didn't try anything.

"What?"

"Aren't there like control panels to this thing in there?"

Thinking this over that's when Dave realized the horrible mistake they made. "Oh no-"

**WHACK!**

Danny threw open the door knocking them both to the ground and unconscious, he quickly jumped out of the RV and ran straight for the supercomputer room.

But when he got there it was empty. "I'm too late." He said disappointment.

"_Danny! Help!"_

"Jazz!?" Danny called out and started running to where he heard the voice coming from. "I'm coming Jazz!"

Danny heard the voice again calling out to him from around the corner but right when he did turn the whole entire place changed. First he was in Vlad's secret lab, and now he was in what looked to be a hallway that was just out of place.

But he didn't get the time to think about it when he heard the voice again. "Hold on Jazz! Hold on!" He called out to it.

What he didn't know however was at the end of the hallway where he was hearing the voice, was really just one of the sound people going over Jazz's voice recordings to see if they needed any editing.

Sadly Danny didn't realize this as he came to the end of the hallway and quickly ran right past the sound room and around another corner.

He was just about to pass another room, when he caught a small glimpse of something he recognized from the corner of his eye. Quickly he ran back to see a room filled with boxes and a small window, through the window he could see a similar symbol on a container that looked like the one Vlad used to capture Jazz.

"Jazz!" Danny yelled, he found her, now has his chance to rescue her. But right when he jumped on one of the boxes and tried to use his intangibility to go through the window and save her...

**WHAM!**

He slammed his head right into the window knocking himself out.

Luckily instead of falling on the hard ground, he fell in a box just his size that was wide open and filled with styrofoam.

Unluckily the styrofoam hid him from everyone's view, especially from an employee of a delivery service who came in and started sealing all of the boxes with tape, not fully paying attention to what he was doing.

Thankfully due to the employees carelessness, it left little space for Danny to breathe as he slept off a very bad headache. He then picked up Danny's box along with some others on a dollie to a truck parked outside of the studio, passing right by the two men who were in charge of making sure Danny stayed in the RV in the first place.

"Danny?! Where are you?!"

When he finally got to the truck, he unloaded and locked the boxes, including Danny inside the back of the truck which was heading straight to an airport that would then take them to New York.

This beginning Danny's most craziest and wildest ride of his life.

* * *

**Guys I'm sorry for the delay and don't worry still I'm working on my other stories too, school is just kicking my butt.**


	6. The package has arrived

**_Sorry I've been gone. It's just that life has gotten in the way of my fun and it's been stressful lately._**

**_But please enjoy this new chapter_**

* * *

**_The package has arrived_**

After one long truck and plane ride later, the Danny's box was once again on a truck driving through New York city. When it arrived at its destination, a man with a dolly open the back and got to work by starting off with the biggest box in front of him with a grunt since it was so heavy.

As he made his way to the loading room he passed by two of his co workers talking about some stupid show. He didn't really care, as far as he was concerned, he just wanted to get the job done and go home.

When he finally got to the loading room and pushed the box off the dolly to go back for the others, the box started to move! He stoped in the doorway and looked at it with confusion. _"W__hat did they send us?" _he thought.

Before he could call for his coworkers to check the other boxes, it moved again and made a grunting noise!

He jumped back, he was about to make a ran for it but curiosity got the best of him.

He walked very slowly toward the box with his pocket knife at the ready. When he got close he used his knife to cut the tape and quickly opened the box, moveing back, scared that whatever was inside would jump out at him.

However all that he could see in the box was just a bunch of styrofoam packing peanuts, but as he got close again he noticed something white peeking through the mess.

"What the-"

Danny lunged out the box sending styrofoam everywhere, taking deep breaths as he looked around the room in lightning speed with a wild look in his eyes. This scared the worker so bad that he jumped up in fright, making him lose his balance and land on his back hitting his head hard on the floor.

Thankfully this didn't do anything else but just knock him out for a couple of hours. But when Danny finally got his surroundings and saw what had happened, he panicked. "Oh God I'm so sorry- hey wait a minute..."

He stopped when he saw the man still breathing. "Oh good." he breathed out in relief.

He shook his head trying to get less busy so he could focus and that's when he noticed the open window. He then got on another box that served as a ramp to get to the window and squeezed out of it and fell onto some garbage bags in the building's alleyway.

Danny shot up and made his way to the streets not noticing that some styrofoam had stuck on to his costume and some in his hair.

He leaned against the wall of the building he was just in putting a hand to his forehead to push his hair away from his eyes as he watched all the people of the city walk by without even noticing him.

"Okay, Danny. Okay." He said to himself. "Stay cool. You're cool, Danny."

After finally calming his nerves he ran down the street dodging many people as they gave him odd looks for how he looked and acted.

He then turned into another alleyway hoping to somehow find out where he was and what was going on. But right when he turned he saw that the end was blocked by a fence, he was about to go back untill he saw someone who looked very familiar sitting in the bench on the other side.

it looked to be a man about in his 30s, who was wearing what looked to be a nice black fancy suit with long silver hair tied into a ponytail.

"Vlad Masters." Danny growled in anger, then he smiled when he realized that this was his chance to finally get the man who took everything from him. He got a running start and try to use his intangibility to jump right through it!

But just like last time, it didn't work, he slammed right into the fence and was bounced off of it landing on his rump with a confused look. _"Why didn't that work? It always works!__" _he thought.

He looked at the fence to see if maybe it was ghost proof, only to find that it was bent outwards at the bottom left corner that he could push through. Afrer taking this advantage, he crept up slowly behind the bench.

However the man who he thought was Vlad, turned out to really just be a normal man reading a magazine and minding his own business.

but then he didn't notice that he went in for the kill by karate chopping him at the shoulder... but noting happened. The guy did flinch but he didn't turn to look, so Danny tried it again but this time much more harder... and once again nothing happened.

This time though the man did turn to see what was going on, which gave Danny a good look at his face to figure his misunderstanding.

"Oh... uh my bad, sorry about that..." Danny said awkwardly as he stood up and walk away with his arms up to show he wasn't a threat.

After getting a confused look from the man he turned around and started to run around the streets again to see if he could maybe recognize anything.

Problem was he couldn't, nothing was making any sense.

First he was with Jazz at Vlad Plasmius's lab, and then the next thing he knew Jazz was kidnapped, he nearly escaped from the Fenton RV, got knocked out and trapped in a box.

Now here he was in a loud, busy, and crazy place with his powers not working right.

"Jazz... Jazz?!" Danny called out as he hoped that she would hear him and answer back. He even looked at everyone to see if maybe Jazz was one amongst the crowd but all he got was the same thing, people looking at him strangely and going back to their everyday thing.

Danny was so busy searching for Jazz that he didn't notice that he was coming upon a a giant hole right in the middle of the sidewalk that some workers made to try and fix the pipes. But when he did notice, Danny only smirked.

He had hovered over bigger holes than this, putting on more speed he jumped over the caution signs and few... right down in the middle of the hole.

"WOW!!!"

**CRUSH****!!!**

**BANG****!!!**

"OW!!!"

After laying in pain from his stupid stunt, Danny climbed out of the hole not only covered in cuts and bruises, but also with a traffic cone stuck on top his head.

"Okay something is definitely wrong with my powers."

Danny was just about to try and get the cone off of his head until he noticed a truck going by hauling something that looked very familiar, it also had a symbol on it. And he had seen that symbol before, it was the same symbol Vlad used.

No wonder it looked so familiar, it was the same thing that trapped his sister!

"Jazz!" Danny yelled. After shaking off the cone he went after the truck with determination filling his entire being. "Target acquired."

The truck took a turn by a parking lot making it hard for Danny since he had to run around the fenced off area and make sure he didn't lose sight of the truck. Danny summoned all the strength he had in his legs to beat the speed of the truck and got to the other side of the parking lot where he could cut through and get onto the road and in front of the oncoming vehicle.

"It ends here." he said closing his eyes as he held out his arms to catch the front of the truck and stop it. However there was no need for that since the truck driver panicked at seeing a white haired kid in the middle of the road and tried to both stop and turn at the same time.

Thus causing the truck to turn with its side facing Danny. He opened his eyes to what he had accomplished and moved out of the way just in time for the cage to fall off the trailer and onto it's side, causing the door on it to open.

"Jazz!" Danny exclaimed happily as he jumped over the side of the cage and looked in. Sadly he made another mistake, this was not the cage that held Jazz, it was just a porta-potty that looked like it.

"Jazz?" he murmured in confusion as he glanced over it again.

"They moved her." he said feeling his heart drop. He quickly got off the road and started running around the streets searching again for his sister and calling out her name.

He looked in every alleyway he came across and even looked in a manhole scaring two construction workers and finally ended up in the park where he saw some teens playing in a basketball court. He ran over and jumped right in the middle, thinking that they could somehow help him

Which was a poor decision to make since it caused the one boy holding the ball to drop it and have the other team they were playing against steal it. "What the hack man!" he yelled in anger.

"There's no time for formalities, bothers." Danny said as all the other players started to crowd around him. "My family is in danger, and I-" he was cut off when one of the them shouted.

"Bro is this one of those comic geeks?"

Danny stop and looked at all the teens to find them all looking annoyed and mad at him. Especially a big blond and buffed one with blue eyes that seem to have murder in them.

"I don't care what he is! All I know is that he cost us a point!" the blond shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at Danny.

A lot of the guys agreed as they all started glaring at Danny even more.

"Punch him! knock his face in!" Same of them called out.

'Hey, stop it!" Danny said as he moved little bit away from the center. "This is serious!"

This only make them even more angrier.

"Make him pay Dash!"

The one now known as Dash smiled evilly as he moved in on Danny, beating his fist into his open hand. "Oh I'm gonna make him pay alright!"

Normally Danny wouldn't be scared by this, he fought ghost on a daily basis. But seeing as his powers were going crazy and he wasn't familiar with this place, he just didn't know what to expect from this challenger.

Even though Dash did look like your typical big and dumb easy to defeat with smarts villain, Danny wasn't going to take the risk.

After looking and finding an opening through the crowd, he made his escape by running out of the court yard and through some of the bushes and trees in the park, leaving Dash and his group in the dust as they tried to catch up with him.

But as he was looking behind him just to make sure that he was in the clear, he crashed into some kids play with two jumping-ropes that strung and tangled around him.

As he was trying to now get the ropes off of him and run at the same time he tripped and instead got his head stuck in between two bars of a metal fence.

This was bad, Danny has stuck, really stuck. He took heavy breaths and tried to calm down again from the rush of everything going on.

He shook his head too as everything just seem to stop and go at the same time. This was all just soo overwhelming for him.

_"__What was happening?"_

_"What was with all of these people?"_

_"What's going on with my powers?"_

_"Where was Jazz?"_

_"And how did I get here?"_

Danny then looked up in wonder at the tall skyscrapers that seem to surround and cage in on him as the sunlight reflected off of their windows. With one last question remaining in Danny's mind.

_"__Where am I!?"_


	7. I know this kid

_I do not own Danny Phantom or Bolt_

* * *

**_I know this kid_**

Danny snapped out of his questioning thoughts, when he realized that Jazz was out there trapped by Vlad and here he was with his head stuck, wasting time!

Danny grabbed a hold of the two bars holding him holding him in place and tried to turn them intangible. But just like the last time when he tried use this power, it didn't work.

He then remembered that due to him being a half ghost, he had super strength. He grabbed onto the two bars again, pulling and tugging with all of his might.

But they wouldn't budge, Danny took in a deep breath and tried once again...

Noting.

Danny stopped and took another quick breath of air and wiped some sweat from his brow. Since when did he get this weak, he thought.

_"Well, even if my powers aren't wanting to work, I still have to get out of here for Jazz and to stop Vlad!"_And once again, he struggled to get out of the bars. But the more and more he tried the more and more he got tired. It seemed like a lost cause as he pulled on the bars and try to tug his head out.

"Why can't I-(huff) go through or bend-(puff) these stupid bars!?"

He stopped in defeat and tried to catch his breath untill he head a voice in front of him.

"Oh, buddy..."

Danny looked up and saw a man who was named Vinnie, wearing a grey button-upped shirt with long dark brown pants and black shoes with a red scarf tied around his neck, and a light dusty colored flat cap on top of his head.

He was tall and skinny with a black broom like mustache under his sharp nose. Along with black hair sitting on top of his head that looked like it was starting to turn gray.

"You got your head stuck pretty good, huh, guy?" he said in a thick accent.

Danny gave him a confused stare.

"Hey, guys, come here!" he called out to two other guys. One was named Joey and a little bit bigger then the others. He was bald with a long, brown, and stringy mustache.

He wore a colorful striped shirt and a white apron with dark blue jeans and brown shoes. In his hands he held a snall crate filled with fresh fruits and vegetables that he would put on two tables in front of his shop.

The third one named Bobby was much shorter then the first two and had on a red shirt with a black apron that almost blended in with his black pants and sandals. He had his long dark hair in a ponytail wearing a white chef hat with a fish on the front of it.

"Check this out. He's got his melon stuck." Vinnie said as he pointed towards him.

"Yup, that is one stuck melon." Joey replied as he scratched his chin.

Danny watched them for a bit not really careing about what they thought of him and went back to trying to tug his head out, making all three man glance at each other with a questioning look.

Vinnie stepped close to Danny and crouched down so he was at face level with him to talk. "Hey, hey, buddy. Take it easy. Slow down."

Danny did stop but only for a few seconds and went back to fighting with the bars again, this time bringing his whole body close to the fence so he could use his legs to push back on the bars.

"I will not take it easy, citizen. I'm missing my sister." he stated with a grunt.

Vinnie placed his hand on Danny's shoulder to help him to calm down and stop.

"Hey, buddy, relax. like this." Vinnie then leaned back a little as he turned and made a backwards tug motion with his head. "Turn and pull. Turn and pull."

He then stood back up. "Forget about it. you'll be out, no time."

After thinking it over for a bit, Danny turned his head the same way Vinnie showed him and pulled back. And just like that... it work!

When Danny got his head free from the fence, he tripped backwards and landed on his backside still tangled in the jumping ropes from before. Vinnie and the others went around the fence and helped him up on his feet, after thanking them, Danny dusted himself off.

Which caused some styrofoam from before to come off of him as well. Seeing the odd little pink thing float down from his hair, Danny caught it and held it close to his face as he examined it.

"What are these things?" He asked as he showed it to Vinnie, Bobby, and Joey. Danny then started to think back on where he first saw it.

That's when it came to him. He first came across these pink ugly things when he was at Vlad's hideout. That box he was in that brought him here was chock-full of these things.

"They've weakened me." he said as he threw it up in the air and watched as it slowly fell close to Vinnie.

"Those are styrofoam packing peanuts." Vinnie explained to Danny with confusion.

_"Does this kid have no idea what was going on in front of him?" _he thought.

"Styrofoam?" pondered Danny. "This has Vlad written all over it."

Vlad must have known that Danny would go after Jazz, so he planted that box with styrofoam in that room for him to get knocked out in so that he could send him away to... whatever this place was. Now that he finally had an idea of what was happening to his powers and what was going on, it was time for action.

"Have you seen a rich man that looks like a creepy lonely cat guy, or maybe a blue-skinned vampire looking ghost?" Danny asked the three men who had helped him.

If they helped him out this much then maybe they could save him the time and trouble of looking for Vlad.

Vinnie only chuckled awkwardly at Danny's question. "You know, I gotta say something, if I could say something here."

He said as he got close to Danny for a double check. "You look familiar."

He turned back to his friends to see if they knew who this strange white haired, green eyed kid was. "Joey, look at this kid's mug."

"Yeah you know I could've sworn I've seen him before." Joey said as he squinted his eyes to get a better look.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Bobby agreed.

"I gotta tell you, I never forget a face." Vinnie claimed.

"He never does."

"Oh yeah, yeah."

"Never."

"Yeah, he's really good with the faces and such." Bobby reassured.

At this point Danny was getting annoyed with them talking about being good with remembering who was who, though he was a little concerned that they did recognize him since no one was supposed to. But that was the least important thing he had to deal with now, he just wanted to know were to go next.

"Listen, listen!" he said catching their attention. "The creepy old man and the blue vampire ghost thing, tell me what you know, people."

Vinnie and the others got quiet and had their attention back on Danny again, after a few moments of just staring at him Vinnie broke the silence.

"I know this kid."

"Yeah, yeah, me too." Bobby said.

"I gotta remember. It's gonna kill me." Vinnie said.

"Hold on." he stood up straight and started to look much closely at Danny to see if maybe he could place a name on his face.

But unknown to all four of them, a truck that had parked right beside them as it waited for the light to turn green showed on it's side Danny flying after a small green ghost with the Danny Phantom TV show name above him.

"No, I don't know. I thought I knew." Vinnie admitted in failure as he looked down at his shoes in thought.

"Hey you ever hang out with a football headed kid in Hillwood named Arnold?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Arnold and some kids that broke a world record or something." Joey questioned as well.

"What?" Danny spoke out.

And then another truck came by sponsoring Danny's TV show, this time however it showed him firing ghost rays at the Danny phantom name.

"You gotta give me something here, cause this is ridonculous." Vinnie said after thinking it over.

"Absolutely ridonculous." echoed Bobby.

"Capisce, ridonculous. You know what that means?"

Danny groaned, this was going no where.

"You people are useless."

He then started pacing back and forth, trying to think of a new plan. "I need someone on the inside, someone close to Vlad."

Then it hit him as he turned his back on the three older men. "A spy."

"Ooh. A spy?" Vinnie repeated.

"Yeah, a little no good, backstabbing, sneaky, thieving little spy." Danny said gritting his teeth.

"And when I find him." he scuffed. "Oh when I find him."

He then turned back with hatred in his eyes. "I'm gonna make that sneak-thief wish he were never born."

Vinnie, Bobby, and Joey all looked at each other and smiled evilly. All of them getting the very same idea. It was time to get some payback.

Vinnie chuckled again, "I think we know just the spy."

* * *

_Sadly the only reason you guys are probably getting another chapter after you got one yesterday, was because I didn't have to go to school today.__But don't worry I'm not giving up, so please don't give up on me._


	8. Meet Sam

**_I do not own Danny Phantom or Bolt_**

_"Thoughts"_

* * *

**Meet Sam**

Waiting in a dark alleyway with her violet eyes looking out into the busy street was a 14 year-old goth girl named Sam.

She had short black hair with a small ponytail on the top back side of her head held by green hair tie.

She wore a black choker around her neck, and two bracelets of the same color at both wrists. Her clothes consisted of a black tank top showing off her midriff with a purple oval in the center. With a green and black crosshatch designed skirt, light purple colored leggings, and her big black combat boots.

Sam had been living on the streets ever since she was 7 and escaped from a horrible orphanage. How she got there in the first place, no one really knew or cared.

This didn't bother her though, being on the streets had taught Sam to only and always look out for herself and to be quick on her feet.

And to do what you gotta do to stay alive by using everything to your advantage. Sure life was hard and she had to do things she hated, but she had found a way to live with it.

A lot of people who hanged or lived on the streets had heard about her. She was pretty much your typical sneaky and cunning thief. She even had her own hideout that some other street kids stayed at too, which was just an old bankrupt abandoned bookstore.

The many places that Sam would steal from were just some small eating establishments with food that didn't come from an animal. Despite food being a very delicate and hard thing to find out there, Sam still had specific diet and belief for animal rights.

Not only would she steal food but she would pickpocket unsuspecting people and rob some knick knack carts that you would find on the streets trying to sell you cheap knock offs.

But there was another way she got food and money, and that was by using and tricking some poor lonely kids. The school near her part of the streets had a good number of geeks and nerds that got bullied and wanted someone to help them out.

And Sam did just that.

But in return for her being their personal bodyguard, they had to give her some of their money or food by the end of each week for her services.

Today being Friday meant it was payday. After hearing the bell to go home and watching all the kids make their way out through the front door, she made her move by jumping over the fence to the courtyard to where most of their meetings took place.

Sam leaned up against a tree that hide her from any teacher that might spot her, the last thing she wanted was to get chased away by that out-of-shaped balding English teacher again.

After a little bit of waiting, one of the band geeks named Lester came out with a plastic bag along with two other nerds behide him with their own pay.

Sam smirked, "Its about time guys." She called out. "Now hurry up, I don't want to be here all day."

Nodding his head in fear, Lester walked over and handed her the bag. Watching with nervous eyes as she went through the bag finding 20 bucks and a container full of salad.

"All nice work, just next time bring some ranch dressing okay?"

Lester nodded his head in relief. "Yes Sam, thank you very much!"

He ran back in to the school as Mikey walked over with two bags filled with apples along with some more money.

"Oh! Is that all for me Mikey, attaboy." She said very pleased.

"Good day Sam!"

And with that he left, leaving only Sidney Poindexter.

He had buck teeth and freckles hidden by his wire-frame glasses. He wore a white-sleeved t-shirt with tweed-styled pants with a bow-tie and pocket-protector.

He was the biggest target at Casper High and most of the time was the one Sam had to save from bullys.

And just for that he had to pay double, but this time instead of have twice the amount as his buddies did he had one burnt, sad looking, little muffin.

He quickly ran over to Sam and placed it in her outstretched hand as she continued to count the money that was in the two bags of food and tried to make a run for it before she-

"Poindexter!"

Noticed...

He stopped right in his tracks in front of the school doors with fear running up and down his spine. Sam walked up to him slowly with the sorry excuse of payment in her hand.

"What is this?"

"Well-... Well it was a slow week. That's all I could get for you." He stuttered.

Suddenly, to make matters worse, Sam's stomach rumbled in protest for more food. Causing Poindexter to jump back, this only made Sam even more annoyed with the situation.

"You hear this, Poindexter? I'm starving here." She said moving closer to intimidate him.

"And when the old stomach starts talking, it ain't talking to me."

She stopped right in front of him with a mocking smile to match the tone in her voice. "It's talking to my left and right fist, along with my sharp combat boots.

Poindexter flinched away from her, whimpering more scared than he had been before.

"No not the boots! Please."

Sam smirked as she started to walk circles around him. "I'm holding my temper back best I can but, thing is, it's really not up to me."

She then stopped right in front of him Crossing her arms while tapping her foot. "The stomach's got a direct line to my self control..."

She started to waive her closed fist in front of his face.

"And I'm picking up a lot of chatter."

Sam walk away feeling he had gotten her point and stared off into the busy streets. "So, I'll talk to the little mad monster in me, but in exchange, next week all your money comes to me."

She looked down at her nails not really caring if it was unfair or not. Life was never fair to her, so why should she be.

"But-..." Poindexter ran to face her. "Buts that's not our deal."

Now he could live with having to pay more than the others since he was the one to get bullied more, but this was...

"I bring you half, you give me protection. That's our deal."

"Yeah, well, the deal just expired." Sam then punched him just hard enough in the arm for him to get the idea that she was serious. "Now get lost."

Poindexter rubbed the sore spot on his arm walking slowly away from Sam, more angry then scared he glared at her. "Mark my words, Sam." His nasally high-pitched voice deeping a little.

"One day someone's gonna stand up to you." He turned away and started walking for the doors to leave the courtyard like his fellow classmates.

"Someone's gonna teach you a lesson."

However his words did nothing but make her roll her eyes and laugh on the inside. Like anyone one would care enough to help them, not to mention everybody was scared of her because of the way she looked and acted. And she had yet to have met her match out here in the concrete jungles. She was the tough and brave Goth that always won and got away. "Yeah I am really scared now."

"YOU SHOULD BE!"

Out of nowhere before she could even look for the new voice, she was shoved harshly against the tree she was leaning on earlier by a strong force!

Boy, was she wrong, so much for the undefeated Goth.

Sam opened her eyes and yelped as she stared back into the glaring unnatural green eyes of a boy who had snow white hair wearing a black and white jumpsuit with a D symbol on his chest. She tried to move but he had a good hold on her arms and he trapped her legs so that she could not kick him. But even though she was thrown off by this, she went into fighting mod and glared back at the strange teen.

"What do you want!? Let me go!"

He ignored her question. "Where is she?"

"Uh..." Sam wasn't expecting that. "Who?"

Wrong answer... Or really, wrong question?

This only made him more angrier then he looked. "You know why I'm here."

_"I actually really don't know," _Sam thought.

"Where is she?" he demanded again.

"Okay, okay." Sam said trying to calm him done. None of this was making any sense! If he wasn't looking for a fight but instead looking for someone then why was he asking her, she's never seen this guy before.

"Look, I don't know what you're getting at, but..." She was cut off by somebody on the other side of the fence laughing at them she turned to look and saw three men who she remembered very well. The tallest of them smiled and spoke over the over two's laughter.

"Come on, Sam. Just tell the guy where she is. Tell the superhero, make him happy."

"Yeah, yeah come on, Sam. Tell him!"

Then all three laughed once again at her predicament.

Sam chuckled nervously at them. "Joey, Vinnie, Bobby, its been a while..."

And indeed it had been a little while since she robbed them of their food and money. Now looking back on things, Sam knew she should have seen this coming. And she wondered if maybe it was a little too late for an apology.

"Look really sorry about last month and I will make it up to you guys, but... Would you tell the crazy costume geek that hes got the wrong person?"

All three looked at each other for only a moment, seeming to have the same idea and made their decision.

"You got her, pal."

"That's her."

"She the one."

"That is definitely the right sneak thief."

Guess it is a little too late. Sam looked back at the teen with a nervous look as his face turned from angry to REALLY ANGRY.

"Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way."

* * *

Next thing Sam knew, she was being held by the back of her shirt over one of the city's aqueducts!

"Whoa! Whoa! Hey your crazy!"

Sam had been scared before and had many strange and weird things happen to her. But being dangled 30 feet over rushing water by some crazy superhero calling himself Danny Phantom and looking for whoever this Jazz or Vlad person was, really takes the cake.

Not too far away Vinnie, Joey, and Bobby were watching and wondering what would happen next.

'Hey, Joey. Did we go too far in this?" Vinnie asked a little frighted that this was getting out of hand.

"You kidding?" This is the best day of my life."

Back with Danny and Sam, he started calling her off on things that made no sense to her as she watched the water rage on with fear. Hoping that he would not let go, she knew for sure that she couldn't swim.

"You work for the man in white who work for Vlad Masters, also known as Vlad Plasmius. They've taken Jazz. Where is she?!"

"I don't know what your talking about!" Sam yelled back, seriously she had no idea why this was happening or what he wanted from her.

"This is becoming tiresome, spy. In fact I think my arms are about to fall asleep." Danny threatened.

"Okay, Okay! Okay! Okay, I'll talk! I'll talk!" She cried out. "I know where Jazz is. Yeah. They have her. Yes!"

Danny smirked for his victory at finally getting Vlad's spy to break and tell him everything she knew. Now he would be able to find Jazz and his parents for sure.

"The man in black and the guy, the guy named Glad Plastic!

"Glad Plastic?" Unfortunately his victory was short-lived.

Hearing that she got it wrong, Sam tried again. "Uh... Oh! Vlad! Yes Vlad! Vlad Plasmius!"

Danny didn't fall for it. "You just cant stop lying can you, sneak thief? it's in the genes. It's just gross."

Sam sighed, even though she made a living doing things like lying, cheating, and stealing. It didn't mean she enjoyed it. At the end of each and everyday she would feel the wave of guilt and try not to drown in it.

"I know. It's disgusting. I disgust myself." She said, she turned to look up at Danny, but a tag hanging off of his suit a little bit in the back caught her attention and she read a word on it in bold black letters.

**_"Hollywood." _**

After a few seconds of thinking, Sam realized something and had an idea. An idea that could possibly save her and hopefully make this freak go back to where he came from.

"But if you put me down, I'll show you where she is."

Danny thought this over. How did he know that she was telling the truth. He looked at Sam as she chuckled nervously, what if this was a trick so that she could make a run for it.

He then looked to the water down below.

_"Well... it's not like she has any other choice but to comply."_

* * *

So after thinking it over, Danny took Sam back to the streets, and to make sure that she couldn't get away if he wasn't looking, he tied both ends of the jumping-ropes he still had from before together making it longer. Then he tied one end around his waist and the other very tightly around Sam's waist.

Sam of course was not happy about this, but Danny made her a deal that if she was telling the truth, then he would untie her and let her go. She thought about this and took the deal, if anything really this made her fully believe that her plan would work and she would be scot-free.

Now in an alleyway beside a fast-food place called Nasty Burger, Sam was digging though it's dumpster where she said she hide one of Vlad's secrets that would surely help him find who he was looking for.

"You know, I hope you appreciate the risk I'm taking here." She called out, finally finding what she was looking for.

"Every bone in my evil body is telling me not to betray the trust of Vlad." She jump out holding some paper close to her chest and away from Danny.

"Okay. This is a top..." Sam started as Danny tryed to see what she was holding. "Top secret map of the entire Earth."

She then opened it up to real revel just a map that Nasty Burger gave out to it's costumers that showed all the other Nasty Burger establishmentss that they could stop at in the United States.

Sam lad it out on the ground for both her and Danny to look over as she pointed at a picture. "Now we're over here, by the big green lady with the big torch, and my boss has Jazz locked up..."

She paused as she looked all over the map. "Uh... Right... Right over... Here, here!" she pointed at the mascot of nasty Burgers behind a tv camera wearing big sunglasses. "By this little guy with the sunglasses."

Danny was a little confused by how this supposed secret map looked, but the spy did seem to be telling the truth and this did feel like something Vlad would do.

"Now all you need to do is get from here to there." Sam continued as she pointed back and forth between the two citys.

"Hmm."

"Well, I told you where to find her so if you just untie me, I'll be on my way." The plan worked! He totally bought it and now she was free!

_"This will diffently be a wild story to tell everyone back at the book store."_

I'll release you, spy, when we find Jazz." Danny clarified standing up straight and crossing his arms.

"Excuse me? That wasn't the deal!" It felt like some one had just taken Sam's high hopes and threw them down on the ground for them to break into a million pieces.

"We had a deal!"

Danny only glared and repeated the very words she said earlier and regretted. "Your deal just expired."

Still not too far away Joey and the guys join by Poindexter now watched as the Goth's whole plan had taken a turn for the worst. Poindexter smiled when he heard Danny. "She said that to me not 10 minutes ago." He chuckled.

"The irony."

* * *

So after holding up the map and putting in his...belt? (dose he even have pockets in that suit?).

Danny looked for anyway form of transportation that could take them to were Jazz was being held captive, dragging a very angry Sam by the rope as she tried with with all her might to get away and even untire it, but it was no use.

Walking out of yet another alleyway he saw a white and red moving truck with the city named Hollywood on its side.

"Perfect" Danny ran towards it with Sam still trying to ran the other way only to fall her ramp and get dragged with him. But when they get the the back of it, he discovered it was locked by a padlock.

"_Some of my power has to of come back by now." _He thought as he got ready to use his ice powers on the lock or as Jazz like to call it, his ice eyes. Sam however tugged on the rope as Danny stood as still as a statue just staring wide-eyed at the lock, after a few more tugs Sam got tired of it and stomped up to him.

"Listen freak, I am not going to just let you take me all the way to another state just so you can keep role-playing or whatever it is your doing. So do not, I beg of you, do not make me hurt you!"

Danny didn't flinch, he wasn't even paying attention to her, for all if his focus was on the padlock.

"It will get ungly!" She warned him. But he still wouldn't move no matter what, Sam was beginning to think that maybe he finally lost it.

She walked a little bit in between him and his target asking him what he was doing only for him to snap at her to stay back!

"If I stare at the lock really hard, it will become frozen allowing me to break it off with my ghosts Ray." Danny explained never taking his eyes off of it.

Yup, Sam was pretty much convinced that he lost it, and that she was now dealing with a nutcase. "Now I'm concerned on a number of levels."

Suddenly they both heard two men which Sam figured to be the movers as they came out of the building the their tuck was parked in front of, carrying a green couch. But to Danny they were...

"Intruders!" Danny then took off running to the other side of the road, catching Sam off guard.

"Hey, slow down! Your scraping the bottom of my-"

***Wham!!!***

Sam had ran head first into a stop sign that Danny had gone around, knocking her out cold. Danny had had stoped when he realized what happened and went back to check on her, but his attention went back to the two men.

Seeing as they weren't coming after them, he watched as one that was tall and thin tell the other that was quite short and pudgy to put the couch down so that he could unlock the truck.

This gave Danny an idea.

When the first man had unlocked the back and went back to help with loading the furniture, Danny picked up Sam and quickly jumped into the back and hid behind some boxes that were already packed inside as the two finished their job and, shouting and locking it back up with out a clue that they had two more passengers.

From afar, the three shop owners watched as the truck started up and started its long journey to it destination, wondering exactly what was wrong with that strange boy, and hoping that they wouldn't have to deal with the Gothic Thief ever again.

"It's on the tip of my tongue. I know that kid. I'm telling you, Joey." Vinnie ooked back at his friends. "Bobby, you guy are looking at me like, "He don't know. Telling you, I know this kid. I seen him somewheres."

Joey laughed and went back to his grocery store. "Hey, you'll remember it tonight when you're restocking your cart."

Vinnie chuckled in response. "Right, that's what'll happen."

But as they all started to go their separate ways, none of them still ever noticed that behind them was a building sponsoring Danny Phantom on it's side with him looking off into the sky.

* * *

**_Hey guys, sorry that I was so late on updating the story, a lot of things have been going on as you all know with this whole virus thing._**

**_And other life stuff is happening right now, so I don't know when I might ever be able to update any of my other stories._**

**_But don't worry I am not going to abandon them, I promise!_**

**_Also please review, I accept any help I can get, I'm still really new to writing, and I want to get better so that other stories I have on my mind can be perfect... or you know, a little bit better._**


End file.
